Lita's Answer
by Bball31420RAW
Summary: Lita has an answer to Kane's question. Will she make the right choise or will she make the worst choise?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Lita said no to Kane's question? What would have happened? Set with Stephanie still around and is the owner of WWE. **

**Chapter 1**

"If you want an answer Kane..." Lita said to Kane while holding the mic up to her lips. "The answers no!" Lita yelled at Kane.

Lita was so tired of being scared of Kane. She had had enough and she knew Matt could fight his own battles, even though there was a chair around his neck. Kane looked at Lita as though she had destroyed everything in his life. He started yelling at Lita and then looked down at Matt. He slowly started smiling at her and was about to continue suffocating Matt when Lita got up and walked up to him and slapped him.

"Ohhh Lita, you shouldn't have done that." Kane said as he looked right at her and was going to chokeslam her but then he realized that there was one thing she hated most, him. He walked up to her but what he didn't know was that she was just stalling him until Matt could get up and hit him with the chair.

Lita took the mic and put it back up to her lips so she could talk again. "Kane, you've scared me long enough. I gave you an answer and now all these people deserve to know what the question was." Lita said with as much courage as she could muster. But before she could continue Kane lunged at her. She got out of the ring and looked at Matt. He was slowly getting up and getting out of the ring. Lita then looked at Kane and continued.

"Kane, when you kidnapped me you asked me one question, no a choice. You told me that if I slept with you then you would leave Matt and me alone..." she heard the crowd gasp. "And that if I did not sleep with you then the beatings would get worse. Well Kane, I chose." She saw Matt look at her and frown. She waited for Matt to come beside her so that they could leave. She stared at Kane the whole time. When they left and they got backstage safely, Matt looked at Lita.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Because if I did than you would be mad at me for even considering it." She answered and looked at Matt with tears in her eyes. Matt hugged her tightly. "I could never be mad at you hon. I'm just glad you made the right decision." Lita looked at him and they shared a kiss. "Matt, I have something to tell you." Lita said as she looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm..I'm pregnant!" Lita said happily! "Are you sure?" Matt asked, also happily."Yes, I'm sure!" Lita said and Matt just picked her up saying,"We're going to be parents!" He put Lita down and kissed her passionitly.

"Let's tell everyone!" Matt said happily."Let's just tell family for right now. You go talk to Jeff and I'll go tell Stephanie?" She asked." No, I'm not letting you go on your own. After what just happened we'll got tell Stephanie together." Matt said and they walked to Stephanie office, hand in hand. When they reached her office they knocked on the door and and Stephanie replied with a "Come in." They walked in and started a conversation.

"Stephanie, we have something very important to tell you." Matt said."Are you ok? We didn't have that written in the script, and Lita we didn't know about what happened to you. We're sorry. What's your news?" She asked concerned. Lita took this as her turn to tell Stephanie the news. "I'm pregnant." "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Stephanie said sounding truly happy. She hugged them and then called her husband, HHH, to come to her office to tell him something. When he arrived she told him the news and he was happy for them. They talked about when they would tell the WWE universe and decided that the next week they would tell them.

**Well What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter. I will try to post everyday but I can't guarantee. **

**Bball31420RAW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so just to let you know this story takes place in 2007. Lita does not have an affair, Stephanie and Hunter's daughter, Aurora, is a year old, and Lita was kidnapped by Kane in 2007, not 2005.**

Chapter 2

As Lita and Matt stepped out of Stephanie's door someone swung a chair and hit Matt in the head with it. The cameras were rolling the whole time.

"Matt!" Lita screamed as the chair connected with his skull. Stephanie and Triple H went to help them get Matt onto the couch away from the door so he could be comfortable.

"Oh my god." Stephanie said as she looked at Matt. He had blood running down his forehead. "Call an ambulance." she said but did not get the chance to.

She did not get the chance because the door was kicked in. Hunter immediately stood in front of Stephanie, but also Lita and Matt. Kane came into the room with a chair in his hands with a sickly smile towards Lita. Lita instantly drew ckoser to Matt as he started to come to. Triple H slowly got into Kane's way with Stephanie and Lita beside Matt close together as he woke up.

"What the h-" Matt said as he looked around. As soon as he saw Kane he instantly jumped between him and Lita, along with Stephanie beside her. So now Matt and Hunter stood between Kane, Lita, and Stephanie.

"What do you want!" Lita screamed at Kane.

"You know what I want Lita, all you have to do is tell me your answer, the RIGHT answer!" Kane yelled at Lita.

Stephanie moved in front of Lita so that now Hunter, Matt, and Stephanie stood between Kane and Lita.

"I told you NO! Now go away!" Lita said.

Kane looked at her one last time before saying,"You may not give me the right answer but you will give me what I want." he said as he laughed methodically. It made everyone shiver. Kane left the office as everyone turned towards Lita who stood still in shock and all of a sudden her knees buckled and she almost fell to the floor but Stephanie and Matt caught her before she could. They laid her down on the couch as she started to come to. Stephanie and Hunter stood back. Hunter put his arm around Stephanie's shoulders and pulled her close as Matt sat beside Lita as she came to.

"What happened?" she said as she woke up.

"You passed out and nearly gave me a heart attack!" Matt said in a worried tone.

"Where's Kane?" Lita asked as she started to panic.

"Hey, hey don't worry, he's gone for now."

"He knows where we live Matt." Lita said worriedly.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks,"How?"

"He made me tell him Matt, I didn't want to but he said he'd hurt you even more than he already was and I didn't want that to happen." Lita said as she started to cry.

"I don't blame you what so ever honey." Matt said as he pulled a crying Lita into his arms. Stephanie and Hunter were just watching and heard all of this.

"He doesn't know where we live." Hunter said," would you like to come stay with us until this is all over with?"

Matt looked at Hunter and Stephanie and then Lita. "How 'bout it honey? Do you wanna stay with Steph and Hunter for a little bit?"

"Are you sure?" a crying Lita asked Stephanie.

"Yes we are. You would not be a disturbance at all. Aurora would love to see her uncle Matt and aunt Amy again." Stephanie said delightedly.

"I guess." Lita said.

"Ok. Just tell us when your ready to leave." Stephanie said quietly as her and Hunter went to sit down next to Matt and Lita on the couch. They each took turns changing into more comfortable clothes. Lita had on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Matt had on jeans and a t-shirt, Stephanie had on jeans and a tank top, and Hunter had on sweatpants and a DX shirt on. After they were changed they then left. The show was still going on and the cameras were on them. They were on the titantron as they were walking in the parking lot. Hunter and Stephanie were walking hand in hand along with Matt and Lita. They were talking when all of a sudden somebody grabbed both Lita and Stephanie. Hunter and Matt turned around as they heard them scream. Kane had them both in chokeholds and they were both struggling to get out of them.

"Let them go you son of a bi-" Hunter started but did not get to finish because Kane let Lita go and she ran to Matt who pulled her behind him leaving Stephanie in a chokehold with Kane.

"I don't want you, I want her." Kane said looking at Lita,"But that doesn't mean I won't hurt just her." Kane said as he let Stephanie go and she ran towards Hunter's arms and stood behind him as he stood protectively in front of her. Now all four were looking at Kane.

"I hope you have a better answer next week Lita because if you don't, your friends may end up broken." Kane said as he looked at Stephanie and Lita.

This scared Lita even more than before as he walked away. Lita just looked at Matt with a scared look and he pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok?" They heard Hunter ask Stephanie. He had his hands on either side of her face and Stephanie had a bruise on her neck but was fine other wise.

"Yes yes I'm fine." Stephanie said, a little shook up but I'm fine." Hunter then pulled her into his arms.

"Stephanie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen..." Lita trailed off as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Stephanie pulled out of her husband's arms and pulled Lita into a friendly hug.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. Now come on, let's go." Stephanie said as she and Lita walked ahead leaving Hunter and Matt to grab their stuff. They went to the limo and put their bags in the trunk and got into the limo.

"To the airport please." Hunter said as they got in. The drive to the airport was not very long. They got onto their plane and flew out to Hunter and Stephanie's house.

_Hunter's and Stephanie's home_

"Mom, we're back." Stephanie said as they walked through the door into the house.

"In the living room." Linda said as they heard giggling from Aurora. They walked towards the living room to see Linda on the couch watching Aurora wobbling walk around the the room. Stephanie went and picked her up and Aurora giggled and hugged her mom. Lita saw this and put her hand on her still flat stomach with Matt wrapping his arms around her. She looked up and smiled at him and then back to Stephanie, Aurora, and Hunter thinking about her soon to be family with Matt.


End file.
